


Lance's Colors

by ablondeweasley



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablondeweasley/pseuds/ablondeweasley
Summary: Weird word-vomit one shot about Lance's opinions on the colors of the rainbow and what he associates with them.





	Lance's Colors

Red  
Lance loves the color red.  
All the shades of it-the color of his lucky bad-ass jacket, the color of lipstick kisses, the color of coke bottles and the adobe roof of his famliy’s house, and everything back home.  
And most of all-the faded red of Keith’s jacket, the metallic sheen of Keith’s lion, and the plasticy color of Keith’s suit.  
Keith is red. Love is red.  
But red is also the color of embarrassed cheeks and bitten lips, the color of blood and scrapes and eyes after crying, colors that Lance is all to familiar with.  
The color of Galra fire burning and eating away people and homes and whole planets.  
Red may be the color of war, pain and shame, but those are not the things that matter.  
Lance still loves red; as he loves Keith and he loves home.

Orange  
Lance has never liked orange.  
It clashes with his skin tone, is too bright and yet not bright enough, and easily can be a muddy, nasty color that resembles barf, and is just plain…gross.  
He liked it a little bit when he got his Garrison uniforms, and orange became the color of being a part of something special. Of something he’d always dreamed of. And he swells with pride and happiness as he sees it on himself in the mirror, and on his friends.  
He starts hating the color again soon, though, when it becomes a reminder that he doesn’t fit in and isn’t good enough, even though his friends are, and represents his broken dreams.  
He’ll probably always hate the color orange.

 

Yellow  
Lance likes yellow.  
The color of sand, and Pidge’s hair. Hunk’s color, the color of smiles and sun and bright flowers. Every dish his mother makes is basically a shade of yellow too, all the rice, and all the chicken, and the color of Lance’s favorite dessert, pumpkin flan.  
Yellow is a bright and simple color. What’s not to like?

Green  
Of course Lance likes green. Pidge’s color, the color of fresh and clean, and all plants and trees.  
It’s the color of rebirth and renew and pistachio ice cream.  
Yeah, Lance is pretty chill with green.

Blue  
Blue is Lance’s favorite color.  
It’s the color of his eyes, the color that looks the best of him. It’s the color of the ocean, of salt and sand and stunning eyes and bright smiles. It’s the color of cloudless days on the boardwalk with sticky hands from food in cones and on sticks and the color of home, the “blue planet.”  
It’s also the color of belonging.  
The dark blue of his lion, his Blue, is Lance’s favorite blue of all.  
Lance will always love blue.

 

Purple  
Lance hates the color purple. It’s the color of Galra, of destruction, and the thing keeping him from home.  
It’s the color of endless dark splattered with stars, so empty and lonely, something he used to love but now makes him ache.  
Lance can’t wait until he doesn’t have to see everything that comes with the color purple again.


End file.
